Databases may be used to store information, and can be queried in order to retrieve the stored information. Information stored by a database may change over time. For instance, a database that stores information regarding Internet advertisements may continuously be updated to reflect advertising-related events that occur, such as clicks on an advertising link, impressions of an advertising link, changes to an advertising link, etc.